Alex and Vict: State secrets
by RiderForEver17
Summary: First one shot of what I now call the "Knowing Better" series. You know, that one where Alex meets his other half, Vict and they live happily ever after...yeah, right. So, I promised some one shots before the third installment of the series and here they are! I strongly recommend you read "Should've Known Better" and "Does he Know Better?" before, or this won't make much sense.


**Okay, I just couldn't resist myself and I had to write the first one shot today. Something tells me you guys won't mind that much though.**

**So, let me officially welcome you to the first one shot of Alex and Vict's lives after "Does he know better?" You can expect fluffiness, cheese and just a little bit of drama. Also, some smut and some humor.**

**This is set approximately three months after our boys finally got together, but three months BEFORE the epilogue.**

**I know it's short but hopefully good enough. I really hope you like it!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**One shot: State secrets**

Sunday morning came way too quickly and Alex rolled on his back and stretched like a cat before sitting up in bed. He looked down at the person laying next to him and chuckled. Vict was such a heavy sleeper.

Alex considered laying back down and catching a few more minutes of sleep, something he could take advantage of, considering what they'd been doing the night before, but decided against it. What he needed most was a shower.

He reached into his bag, glad he'd thought about bringing a change of clothes, since the ones from last night were wrinckled without remedy. He stepped into the bathroom.

Vict's place was small, but comfortable and efficient. It was a one bedroom apartment, the bathroom right next to it, and an open space concept between the kitchen and the livingroom. It was cozy.

Alex showered quickly, going in and out of the bathroom in barely 7 minutes. K-unit would be proud, he thought.

By the time he was dressed and back in the room, Vict was beginning to come around.

"Morning"

"Mrgh" the other boy grumbled, making Alex chuckle.

"Your turn on the shower" Vict sighed and turned around, making it seem like he would just fall right back to sleep, but with a heavy groan, he lifted himself off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He knew the rules, no kissing until they were both showered. Alex was OCD like that.

The blond merely flopped back on the bed to check his phone. They had plenty of time before they were supposed to meet with Leyla.

Against his better judgement, he began to doze off in the absurdly long time it took for Vict to shower, so much that by the time he was out, Alex was almost asleep again. That was until he felt droplets of water hitting his face. He spurt upwards to face a laughing Vict, a towel around his waist the only thing on him.

"You're not ready yet?" the blond asked, wiping the water from his face with an annoyed expression while he tried to suppress a laugh.

"I'm getting there" Vict turned to his built-in wardrobe, but not before Alex caught sight of something he'd vowed never to see on the other boy, ever again. A bruise.

"Shit. I did that?" he jumped from the bed and reached Vict, who was looking down at himself with a puzzled look caused by the blond's sudden alarm.

"What? What is it?"

"That" Alex said, signaling the small purple mark on his upper chest. He was staring at it with an afronted frown.

"Oh, this?" Vict massaged the spot lightly "it's a hickey"

"I _know_ what it is" the blond replied, still not sure how to feel about it "I'm sorry" Vict laughed.

"What for? You give them to me all the time" now _that_ was unexpected.

"I… what?"

"Yeah, look. There's this one from last week" he beckoned Alex closer to take a look at them. The blond stood closer to him, inspecting Vict's body as he began signaling small purple circles all over it that Alex hadn't noticed before "and this one, and this one…" they were well hidden, for one. The thing was, Alex didn't exactly remember giving those. He still had a hard time concentrating whenever they were together but even he thought he'd remember something like bruising the other boy.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" he said sincerely with a hint of shame in his tone.

"Don't be" Vict said, sobering up as well for a second before his face broke out into a grin "I like them. They make me feel… yours" Alex would've continued berating himself if it wasn't for the fact he was distracted into thinking how damn sexy that grin was.

"You _are_ mine" he said, leaving no room for argument and putting his arms around Vict, bringing him closer to him.

"Yeah? Well, you are definitely a sucker for me" they both laughed and Alex tried to hide his embarrassment by hidind his flushed cheeks on Vict's shoulder.

"Shut up" he admonished, still laughing himself.

"You want one?" the unexpected request sobered him up instantly. The boys stared at each other for a while and Alex gulped at the sudden rush of adrenalin that ignited within him. He understood the meaning behind the question. Vict was asking him if he wanted to be marked as his as well.

"Fine" there was a time he would've recoiled at the thought of anyone believing they had some kind of ownership over him. _Nobody owns me_. But he himself found a sort of possesive strike when it came to Vict, so he might as well let the other boy have that too "but nowhere visible" he added as an afterthought. It's not like he was gonna walk around with a hickey on the neck.

"Hmmm… nowhere visible" Vict started walking in a circle around him, seriously considering his request "Come on" he guided him to the bed.

Vict began the slow and tortuous process of removing his t-shirt by placing small kisses all the way up from his waistline to his neck. Alex felt the now too familiar buttlerflies awakening in his stomach.

Once removed, Vict threw away the t-shirt and concentrated on licking every available patch of skin. Alex's nerves were standing on end. Vict was reaching lower and lower, still not choosing a spot to mark and Alex had to contain himself from letting out a small moan when Vict made him turn around and lay face down on the bed.

The temperature in the room had risen dangerously fast and Alex was amazed at how quickly he was being turned on by Vict's ministrations. They'd just done it, for Christ sake! Were Alex's thoughts when the other boy's tongue running all over his back had him clutching the sheets beneath him. Their sex life wasn't exactly on the low side, but Alex usually required a bigger cool off time frame to be in the right mind set again. We're talking about several days before he was ready to dive into it again. There was even one time when they hadn't been able to do it for two and a half weeks, much to the blond's embarrassment. It was nothing physical, it was psychological, and even though Alex had been deeply frustrated by it at first, they'd managed to live with it.

Vict always said it made the word anticipation take on a whole new meaning, and it was definitely anticipation what Alex was starting to suffer through when Vict's tongue went so low he was sure he'd have to take off his pants as well. Just when he was about to reach down, though, and undo them himself because, okay, now he _wanted_ Vict to go there, the older boy stopped and started sucking on his skin.

Alex felt the soft sting of his skin being pulled and he went up with it before falling back down on the bed, panting lightly into it. The whole experience was incredibly erotic for him and he couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it. He was just turned on.

When Vict finally let him go, he felt the other boy crawling back up and laying on top of him, his naked chest flushed against his naked back. He whispered in his ear.

"There. Did it hurt?" Alex was still breathing heavily while he contemplated his answer. He thought about the soft sting of the spot Vict had sucked on and the way he'd actually been aroused by it.

"No"

"Good. Now you know how I feel" Vict kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Alex complained.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" he asked outraged. Vict was half way up when Alex turned around. Vict chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're-" Alex signaled his lower half. Yep, he was.

"This is a new development"

"Are you gonna do something about it or not?" Alex challenged. _God_, he sounded desperate.

"Am I gonna do something? Yeah, I'm gonna do something about it" Vict got a mischievous glint in his eyes that let Alex know he was up to no good. A pointy finger found it's way to his ribs and Alex jumped.

"Stop it! You know I'm ticklish" Vict smiled even wider.

"How ticklish?" Alex groaned at the question. He was in for a battle. He went to protect his exposed torso by wrapping his arms around himself, but he wasn't making that much effort into getting free because the struggle was providing him with the kind of contact he needed right now.

"Like, I could spill state secrets ticklish" he said, laughing when another finger poked his side.

"Oh really?" Vict renewed his efforts "What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?" Alex was writhing underneath him, trying to keep Vict's hands away from him.

"Green! It's green!" suddenly Vict dropped down and attacked his neck, not with his fingers but with his mouth. Alex arched his back.

"Favorite food?" Vict mumbled.

"Seriously?" Alex asked breathless, encircling Vict with his legs and trapping him closer to him.

"Favorite food" the other boy repeated, taking advantage of his dropped guard to beging ticlking him again.

"Su-sushi! Stop" he was laughing hysterically now, wanting to push Vict off of him and at the same time wanting him to rub harder against him.

"Lucky number?"

"Twelve" at some point, Vict's fingers stopped jabbing in favor of kneading and Alex's breathing became labored once more. What was the deal with asking these questions? They'd breached those topics early on in their relationship.

"Favorite movie?" Alex would continue to answer if it meant keeping the other boy exactly where he was, doing exactly what he was doing now.

"I-Iron… ma-man" it was getting harder to concentrate and Alex tugged on Vict to bring their mouths together and engage in a heated kiss.

They broke apart for air.

"Favorite position?" Alex looked up sharply at that.

"I am _not_ telling you that" now he understood what all the other questions were about: distraction. But if Vict thought he would catch him off guard with that question, he had another thing coming.

"Are you sure?" the older boy asked, curling the fingers currently caressing his side. Alex tensed underneath him.

"Possitive" he was expecting it, but he really was ticklish and the moment the attack was renewed he couldn't help the bouts of uncontrolled laughter getting out of him "Okay, okay! This one! This one's my favorite position!"

Vict sat up straighter, a confused frown on his face, and Alex was able to breathe again.

"This one?" the other boy asked, genuinly confused and Alex propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, why?" had he said something wrong? Was he supposed to choose another one? But it was the truth, he loved feeling Vict's weight on top of him, an arm on either side of his head, being able to kiss while they moved, even if he could never bring himself to-

"I thought you didn't like it like that" it was Alex's turn to frown.

"I do"

"It's just, we never hold it for too long and we never finish like that" Alex looked away when his cheeks started turning red. Talking so openly about it wasn't something he was used to yet.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could" he turned to the side and got up from the bed, dislodging Vict away from him.

"Alex"

The blond kept walking, heading for the bathroom to splash some cold water into his face.

"If it's because you feel trapped, we can-"

"It's not that" Vict had followed him to the bathroom and was standing behind him in front of the mirror "I mean, that's part of it"

"What's the other part?" Alex wasn't sure he was ready to explain how suffocated he felt whenever he was the one underneath. The lack of air made him feel like he was drowning and the experience felt too much like being waterboarded. The breathlessness always intensified when he was about to… but how to explain that without mentioning things like waterboarding? It was enough that Vict knew about the assault, and it was enough that he knew he'd been hurt before that. He didn't need to know more. In a way, he should be grateful that he had an excuse for his scars, because Vict believed they all came from his time in Kiev, and so he never asked about them, out of respect, he supposed.

"Hey" Vict interrupted his train of thought by putting a hand on his shoulder "You haven't taken a look at this" he said, touching the hickey he'd left on his back. Alex smiled, recognizing the change of topic. He turned around and glanced back into the mirror, finding a purple mark way low on his back.

"You're right, they're cool"

"Does that mean I can give them more often?"

"Don't go overboard with it. I _know_ you"

"Me? You're the one that's got me all black and blue!"

Alex laughed and put his arms around Vict's neck, giving him a kiss before hugging him close. Vict always knew when to press a matter and when not to do it. This was a don't, but Alex knew they'd have to finish that particular conversation at some point.

"So… breakfast?" all thoughts of excitetment behind, Alex could focus on the next pressing matter: his grumbling stomach.

Alex left Vict to finish getting dressed while he put his t-shirt back on, on his way to the kitchen.

Maybe the next time they did it, Alex wouldn't particularly mind to spend more time in that certain position. It was his favorite, after all. Maybe, as with everything else in his life, he would begin to slowly get accostumed to it enough to stop seeing it as a problem and begin to think about it as an accomplishment.

_Ugh_, he'd spent way too much time with his therapist.

He figured it was okay though, she'd gotten him this far in the last three months he began seeing her more regularly due to his current relationship status.

Relationship. He was in a _relationship_, of all things. Sometimes, even Alex Daniels couldn't believe his luck.

"Breakfast's not ready yet?" Vict asked, coming out of the bedroom and finding Alex just standing in the kitchen "What, daydreaming about me?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**There you have it, just a little snippet of a normal day in the lives of Alex and Vict. **

**I already have the next one shot in mind and I'll try my hardest to make it longer than this one. Maybe something closer to 4k words? I promise I'll try.**

**Any thoughts on this one? You know your comments mean the world to me and they motivate me so much to keep the muse going for this story.**

**Also, as you could read on the summary, I thought about officially making my stories a series and giving them a common name: "Knowing Better". That way everything can be connected.**

**So, that's it for now. I guess I'll see you soon!**


End file.
